An extractor as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,134, Titled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR EXTRACTING POLAR SUBSTANCES FROM SOLUTION", has a provision for temporarily accumulating and collecting a relatively small supply of extracted liquid. No means are provided, however, to remove the accumulation out of the subatmospheric environment within which the extraction process is occurring. In this respect, if the collecting receptacle is to be periodically withdrawn from the subatmospheric environment and emptied, it becomes necessary to periodically destroy the subatmospheric condition of the environment within which the extraction occurs, and to then restore such subatmospheric environment after the emptied receptacle has been replaced.